ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Tributique Auxiliae pro Urbes
Introduction The 'Lex Tributique Auxiliae Pro Urbes', or the 'Guideline of Taxes and Subsidy for the Cities', is New Lordaeron's first nationwide law of the financial kind, though it also holds demographic meaning. The legal Guideline states the different settlement rights and the amount of taxes and subsidies connected to them. It was proclaimed to the public in the Acropolis Galley in Tyr's Hand , seat of the Assembly of Lords . Analysis The Lex Tributique Auxiliae pro Urbes is a legislative text in the Bestinst-Style. First it is divided into a Prooemium, an introductory text. The following chapters deal with the different kinds of settlements and their basic rights and defining criteria. The document is finished by a chart of rights and taxes- and subsidy regulations and the signatures of each borough lord, borough lady or representative. Prooemium "We, the Assembly of Borough-Lords and Borough-Ladies of New Lordaeron, are authors to this just law. The intent of it is to unify the Kingdom's settlements, be it no more than a homely stead to the grand Capital City, under one set of rules; so that all mayors, be they elected or successors, may give their residents, be it peasant, merchant or aristocrat, an equal and just hand of mercy. May they all have an equal and just right and ability to act, and may the differences no longer be set by the relations to their patrician family, but by the ability of their urban leader. We write and authorize this law for justice and equality for all in New Lordaeron's cities." Analysis Though emphasizing on the law's equality and justice for all of New Lordaeron's urban populace, the prooemium reveals that the guidelines are not for changing the living standards in any city directly. It's sole manifesto is to deal with a problematic that has cost many trials and discussions and caused upper class social tension. The mayors and magistries often found themselves in fued with their Borough-Lord or Lady due to subsidies. Following Chapters The following text explains the different rights of the natural and requested sort. It also explains the terms; natural rights gained through reaching certain marks, such as populations, income and the presence of houses of faith. Requested rights are gained by certain funded projects, such as Ports and harbors and Markets. Most of these requested rights must me asked upon by their Borough Lord or Lady. Furthermore the different types of settlements are explained and differentiated: *The Caput Vici, or the Chapter of the Stead or Village explain what legally a Stead and Village is, what their tax rate is and the importance of these smallest settlements. *The Caput Urbs Imperii, or the Chapter of the Borough City, states the legal bounds of the Borough City. This city has no greater royalty as their mayor, which has often given them the name of 'free city'. Here the upper class is not dominated by the nobility, but by the rich merchantile class. The clergy also has little to no influence. *The Caput Urbs Procuratis, or the Chapter of the Lord's City, explains the dealings with the Lord's City. These cities have a patrician or noble mayor, but are not borough capital. *The Caput Urbs Episcopi, or the Chapter of the Bishop's City, explains the theoretical legislative case and guidelines of a city mayored by their Bishop and the local clergy. Though as stated before this chapter is for the theory, as there is no episcopal city in New Lordaeron today. *The Capit Capitis, or the Chapter of the Capital City, explains the deal of a Borough Capital City. The same deals go for Tyr's Hand, which is considered Kingdom Capital. A Capital City is the centralis administrative seat of a Borough. It is also the seat of the executive body, or the patrician Lord or Lady. Chart of Rights and their Taxes and Subsidies Category:New Lordaeron